The Adventure of Torio
by Dragonharry
Summary: Basically it is a story about my OC Torio and some of my friends characters they made especially for my story, they will be traveling around kanto doing all sorts of things like gym battling, breeding and some other stuff.


The Adventures of Torio

Kanto, it was a peaceful yet adventurous place to live and explore. Being surrounded by creatures called Pokémon is what made this place so special. Pokémon were amazing creatures that lived all around us as friends. People captured them and battled with them, some bred them, and some even performed with them. Kids were eligible to receive a Pokémon at ten years old, in the town of Pallet, where this story started off.

Torio headed towards Professor Oak's lab to get his first Pokémon.

"Professor! I am here to get my Pokémon!" Torio yelled excitedly as he barged into the lab without even knocking.

The Professor turned around. "Why hello there, you're a little bit early. No one else has arrived yet," he said with a worried tone of voice. 

"I know that silly! I wanted to be the first one here, because the first is the best!" Torio said in a playful voice.

"Uhhh…ok then? But you do realize the rhythm goes the first is the worst, the second is the best? Right?" Oak stood there looking at the child.

"It does?" he said as he put his finger to his chin "But! But I was so prepared for this! I planned it out perfectly!" Torio cried loudly, "I didn't plan this!"

"It'll be ok, boy. It's just a small misun—" Oak was cut off.

"No! It will not be ok! I just ruined the best day of my life!"

Oak just stood there in a little bit of a shock while the young boy ran crying into a corner. Slightly confused on what he was supposed to do, he started to walk towards the boy, but was stopped when the door opened and two more kids about Torio's age walked in.

"Hello. I am Mino—" The boy was cut off.

"Hey! I'm Haruko!" a very excited girl yelled rudely.

The boy looked annoyed, but quickly calmed down.

"As I was saying, my name is Minoru. It's a pleasure to meet you." He reached his hand out to shake the professors hand, when he noticed Torio in the corner. "Uhhh…may I ask what happened to that boy over there?"

Torio looked up, realizing there were new people in the room. He quickly jumped up from his corner, his tears magically going away, and ran over to the people.

"Hi! I'm Torio! Are you guys here for your first Pokémon too? I was the first one here! I was proud to have gotten here first, but then Professor Oak said the rhythm was wrong, and I got sad, but you came and then I cheered up! Now I am excited to see what Pokémon you guys will chose! Are you guys traveling alone or as a group? Can I come?" He just kept rambling on and on without taking a single breath.

The two kids who had just walked in were staring in pure amazement of how crazy this kid really was. Though, they were starting to get scared because they didn't know how long he could talk without having to take a breath.

"Calm down!" Suddenly the room got quiet as the Professor yelled. "Follow me quietly to the room where you kids can get your Pokémon, and be on your way."

They followed the professor into one of the back rooms, and all stood around a small table with three pokeballs on it.

"Can I choose first!" Torio blurted out.  
"No, since you spoke out of turn, you can choose last." The Professor looked eager to get rid of him. "Why don't you go first Minoru, then you Haruko, and finally Torio last."

Minoru stepped closer to the table and picked up a pokeball. Then Haruko went next, and then Torio. They all took their pokeballs and walked out to the main room of the lab. Professor Oak gave them devices called pokedexes, and showed them the door as they said their goodbyes and walked outside.

"Come on out!" Haruko yelled as a small, little salamander-like creature popped out of the pokeball.

"Charmander Char!" the small creature yelled.

"You too!" Minoru declared as a Pokémon came out of his pokeball.

"Bulbaa!" the small creature with a green plant on its back cried.

Haruko and Minoru looked over at Torio to see what Pokémon he had chosen, but he seemed to be having trouble letting it out of the ball.

"Go! I choose you! Please come out! I'm begging you!" He yelled all these commands, but nothing happened. "Why does my Pokémon hate me?" he yelled as he started to tear up.

"You have to press the button on the pokeball to let it out…" Minoru said with a sigh.

"Ohh!" he said as he pressed the button. Sure enough, his Pokémon popped out of the ball.

"Awww! It's so cute! I love it! I love you!" He was hugging the turtle-like creature.

"Squiirrr" the little turtle moaned as he gave it a bear hug.

Thus began the adventure that was about to unfold.


End file.
